Superpower Guidelines
Superpowers can be a minimal exaggeration of normal human traits, magic, to near-godlike abilities including flight, superstrength, projection of destructive energy beams and force fields, invulnerability, telepathy, telekinesis, teleportation, super-speed or control of the weather. Below, the powers are grouped and divided by tiers to show classification in strength. If a character were to have Peak Human Strength for example, they could eventually reach tier 2, or Supernatural Strength. The maximum number of powers you may choose from is 3, however the more powers you choose; the less of a permanent bonus you get. It is explained below to those who may be confused: *'1 Power(s)' = Full permanent bonuses *'2 Powers' = Half of permanent bonuses *'3 Powers' = A third of permanent bonuses 'Enhanced Strength' Supernatural Strength (Tier 1) Users gain this power after becoming stronger than Peak Human Strength. Users are glaringly, obviously and super/unnaturally stronger than their race because their capabilities are pushed to the superhuman level; making them immensely stronger than normal members of their species (in that 'verse) can be achieve by any method of training. They are able to lift cars, trucks, or even skyscraper sized structures. *Gain a permanent 25 damage. *Note: Humans cannot reach this level of strength. Unlimited Strength (Tier 2) Reaching this level of strength allows a user to go toe-to-toe with any superpowered being. These users possess a limitless level of strength and offensive power that allows them to lift about anything. With this power the user is able to shatter entire planets with the impact of their fist alone, and tear through space-time anomalies. *To achieve this level of power, you must have reached level 25 with a character with Supernatural Strength. *Gain a permanent 50 damage. *Note: Humans cannot reach this level of strength. Absolute Strength (Tier 3) The user is able to go toe-to-toe and even surpass the strongest of beings with nothing but the raw force of their physical blows. Any level of weight the user needs to lift is irrelevant as their body can emit force that can repel an object of any mass. With this ability, the user could shatter planets with their fists alone and even tear through space-time anomalies with the sheer force of their strikes. *To achieve this level of power, you must have reached level 50 with a character with Unlimited Strength. *Gain a permanent 75 damage. *Note: Humans cannot reach this level of strength. 'Enhanced Speed' Super Speed (Tier 1) Super Speed is the ability to travel at extraordinary physical speed. Users can move far faster than the average member of the user's species, some at or above supersonic speed or even faster. This power is not without any ill effects however, as it can strain the body, but some users may be resistant or even immune to the effects of high speed travel including friction and inertia. *Gain a permanent 20 speed. *Allows the user to gain a permanent 5% hit chance, along with a permanent 5% dodge rate. *Must be level 5 to achieve. Note: Humans cannot reach this level of speed. Supernatural Speed (Tier 2) Supernatural Speed is breaking the limit past Super Speed. Users are glaringly, obviously and super/unnaturally faster over their race because their capabilities are pushed to the superhuman level, making them immensely faster than normal members of their species (in that 'verse) without the need to train. *Gain a permanent 60 speed *Allows the user to gain a permanent 10% hit chance, along with a permanent 10% dodge rate. *To ascend to this level of power, you must have reached level 20 with a character capable of Super Speed. *Note: Humans cannot reach this level of speed. Infinite Speed (Tier 3) Infinite Speed is breaking the limit once again, and moving past Supernatural Speed. Users can move at speeds faster than the eye can see, and can avoid almost anything a opponent can throw at you. This ability allows the user to easily surpass the speed of light and move faster than time and space itself. *Gain an permanent 80 speed. *Allows the user to gain a permant 15% hit chance, along with a permanent 15% dodge rate. *To ascend to this level of power, you must have reached level 50 with a character with Supernatural Speed. Note: Humans cannot reach this level of speed. Human Zenith 'Flight' Flight is the power to fly without any outside influence. Power to fly or otherwise move through the air using varying methods. Some possibilities include using one or more forms of energy, wings or similar structures, or even mimicking or becoming an animal that can fly. Users are generally able to Levitate, and Glide as well. Flight is a free power anyone can use that does not affect the 3 power limit. Different methods of flight are: *'Elemental' Flight- Fly through manipulation of different types of energy and matter, either by riding the element/energy or being propelled by it. *'Energy' Propulsion- Denying gravity by using energy to gain access to flight. (Ex: Ki, Energy, Aura, and Sound). *'Gravitational' Manipulation- Flies by controlling the gravity around the user. *'Telekinesis'- User picks up their own molecules using psychic powers. *'Technology'- User uses technological equipment to aid him in flight. (Ex: Jetpacks, Rocket Boots, Suit) *'Wings'- The most common way to access flight. The user uses wings to lift them into the air. 'Kinetic Abilities' Kinetic Abilities grants the user the power to move objects with their mind. This is usually used by Psychics, it may also come along with the power of reading minds. Users with Kinetic Powers retain their abilities from their previous tiers as well. Manipulation (Tier 1) The ability to control or manipulate objects at will. Unlike other superpowers, Manipulation has different branches a user can choose from. A list of available manipulations is provided below. You may only choose ONE manipulation. *'Elemental' Energy Manipulation- The power to manipulate the elements. User can create, shape and manipulate elemental energy, the force created by the natural elemental forces: usually Air, Earth, Fire and Water, which allows beings to focus their own life-force energy, or energy from an external force to control their element. In most cases, they can only harness one innately comparable element as their major power, but may be able to use other elemental energies at a higher level. **Gain a permanent 5% intelligence. **Must be level 5 to achieve. **Bending Arts - Users with this power can harness elementals attacks into their own and throw it back twice as strong. (Can use up to 3 times every battle). *'Time' Manipulation- The ability to manipulate time. The user can manipulate the time in general area or a specific target in various manners, the basics revolving around accelerating, slowing, stopping and even rewinding or looping. The range of area affected is proportional to the mastery of the user, with top levels can affect the entire space and time continuum. **Gain a permanent 10% intelligence. **Must be level 5 to achieve. **Chrono Control - Users with this power can go back in time to avoid the first half of an opponent's attacks. (Can only use twice per battle). *'Vector' Manipulation- The user can change the magnitude and direction (vector) of an object to maneuver it in the desired way, regardless of pre-existing vectors. This also applies to static or non-moving objects, technicaly speaking, the object still has momentum as it is moving through space. Since nearly everything in existence has vectors, manipulation of them can essentially grant the user an "Absolute Defense" that prevents the user from harm, among many other possibilities. **Gain a permanent 15% intelligence. **Must be level 5 to achieve. **Redirection - User can deflect ANY attack and throw it back at the user twice as strong. (Can only use twice per battle). Psionic Manipulation (Tier 2) The ability to control all psychic/mental/psionics all at once. This is the advanced form of Manipulation being incredibly powerful. This lets the user use any and all psychic powers. However this can heavily take a toll on the user. *Gain a permanent 20% intelligence. *Must have at least 50% of intelligence to achieve. *Must have learned a form of tier 1 manipulation. *Makes the user lose 1 turn in battle every 5 turns due to fatigue if powers are used. *Users with this power can use all tier 1 forms of manipulation. (1 form per battle) *Mind Control - Users are able to make an opponent do their bidding for one turn. (Once per battle) Telekinesis (Tier 1) The ability to manipulate objects with the mind. Users can manipulate objects with their mind. Telekinesis is one of the basis of many superpowers that are based on "controlling/manipulating", it may evolve to the point that a Telekinetic can control anything at a subatomic level. *Gain a permanent 10 intelligence. *Must be level 4 to achieve. *Intellectual Bind - Users with this power can bind a opponent with their mind for one turn, causing them to receive a extra turn to attack. (Once per battle) Omnikinesis (Tier 2) Allows users to manipulate anything, be it matter, energy or even weather. With stipulation of kinetic powers being wide ranged, the user would be extremely powerful with mastery over this power. *Gain a permanent 20% intelligence. *Must have atleast 50% of intelligence to achieve. *Must have learned the tier 1 Telekinesis. *Warping - Able to warp, making user able to dodge any opponents attacks for one turn. (Once per battle). Absolute Will (Tier 3) The ability to manipulate all of creation using nothing but will power. Absolute will is almost unlimited in its scope. Anything that exists can be manipulated, including, but not limited to: matter, energy, causality, emotion, etc. The user can grab hold of creation and twist, bend, sculpt, and re-sculpt it into whatever form that they desire or can imagine. Unfortunately, the power to create something out of nothing is not at the user's disposal, as a created universe, multiverse, or omniverse must first be in existence in order for the user to manipulate it. *Gain a permanent 50% intelligence. *Must have learned all previous tiers. *Will Over Everything - User is able to manipulate one's existence to use any superpower's ability for one turn. (Once per battle). 'Elementals' Elementals are people that can control the elements. Users with this power are called Elementals, and they are professionals at manipulating their desired element. Fire Elementals Heat Manipulation (Tier 1) User can create, shape and manipulate heat by increasing the kinetic energy of atoms and thus making things hotter, ranging from subjective feeling of heat to Absolute hot. *Gain a permanent 15 speed or damage of your choosing. (Choose one) *Must be level 6 to achieve. Combustion Inducement (Tier 2) Users can increase the kinetic of atoms and molecules causing them to ignite. This process creates heat and light, that user can use. *Gain a permanent 30 speed or damage of your choosing. (Choose one) *To ascend to this power, you must reach level 21 with a character capable of Heat Manipulation. Thermal Manipulation (Tier 3) User can create, shape and manipulate temperature, a form of kinetic energy between particles at the atomic or molecular level: the greater the movement of these particles, the greater the thermal energy and reversed. Heat itself is internal thermal energy that flows from one body of matter to another, it is not the same as the energy contained in a system—that is, the internal thermal energy of the system. Rather than being "energy-in-residence," heat is "energy-in-transit." *Gain a permanent 55 speed and 60 damage. *To ascend to this power, you must reach level 45 with a character capable of Combustion Inducement. Fire Manipulation (Tier 1) Users can create, shape and manipulate fire, the rapid oxidation of a material in the exothermic chemical process of combustion, releasing heat, light, and various reaction products, flame being the visible portion of the fire. Depending on the substances alight, and any impurities outside, the color of the flame and the fire's intensity will be different. *Gain a permanent 12 speed or damage of your choosing. (Choose one) *Must be level 6 to achieve Volcanic Manipulation (Tier 2) User can create, shape and manipulate molten rock (magma while underground, lava when on surface), a mixture of molten or semi-molten rock, volatiles and solids, it may also contain suspended crystals, dissolved gas and gas bubbles. *Gain a permanent 24 speed or damage of your choosing. (Choose one) *To ascend to this power, you must reach level 25 with a character capable of Fire Manipulation. Heliokinesis (Tier 3) The users can shape, create and manipulate all aspects of a sun's power, starting from its immense heat, luminosity, mass/gravitational field, magnetic field, raw nuclear energy and reaction, etc. More specific effects include solar winds/flares, geomagnetic storms, sunspot reactions causation, UV emissions, and plant growth promotion. *Gain a permanent 48 speed and 64 damage. *To ascend to this power, you must reach level 43 with a character capable of Volcanic Manipulation. Water/Ice Elementals Water Manipulation (Tier 1) Users can create, shape and manipulate water, inorganic compound with liquid, gas (steam, water vapour), and solid (ice) states, including changing them from one state to other. *Gain a permanent 15 speed and damage. *Must be level 4 to achieve. Aquakinesis (Tier 2) Users power of manipulating water is three times as strong as before; being able to move and manipulate larger bodies of water. This also includes vapor, steam, and its solid form, ice. *Gain a permanent 35 speed and 28 damage. *To ascend to this power, you must reach level 18 with a character capable of Water Manipulation. Light and Dark Waters (Tier 3) This is the waters of light and dark, where a user chooses between light and darkness. Users can choose what side they choose, as they choose ONE option between the third tiers below. *'Divine Water Manipulation'- The users of this power are able to create and control light water, which is stronger than normal water manipulation usage. Some cases, Light water can have divine purposes which embodies the waters purifying and life-giving aspects. **Gain a permanent 50 speed and 46 damage. **To ascend to this power, you must reach level 38 with a character with Aquakinesis. *'Dark Water Manipulation'- User is able to control, create and otherwise manipulate waters that are straight from the darkest fears sentient mind has about watery environments, including all the fears about waters that pull their victims under to drown or slow/trip them. The dark waters are obviously and actively malicious, dark and near sentient. Dark waters doesn't just flood, it drowns everything it consumes, including normal water. **Gain a permanent 45 speed and damage. **To ascend to this power, you must reach level 36 with a character capable of Aquakinesis. Nature Elementals Flower Manipulation (Tier 1) User can create, shape and manipulate flowers, they can cause flowers and parts of the flowers, including petals, stems and pollen, to grow and bloom, move/attack, mutate flowers by rearranging DNA structure, and revive withered or dead flowers. *Gain a permanent 15 speed and 10 damage. *Must be level 5 to achieve. Grass Control (Tier 2) The user can cause grass grow, move/attack or even rise from the soil and "walk", mutate grass by rearranging DNA structure, and revive withered or dead grasses. *Gain a permanent 35 speed and damage. *To ascend to this power, you must reach level 23 with a character capable of Flower Manipulation. Chlorokinesis (Tier 3) Users can create, shape and manipulate plants, including wood, vines, plants, moss, and parts of the plants, such as leaves, seeds, fruits and flowers. The user can cause plants to grow, move/attack or even rise from the soil and "walk", mutate plants by rearranging DNA structure and revive withered or dead plants. *Gain a permanent 52 speed and 45 damage. *To ascend to this power, you must reach level 44 with a character capable of Flower Manipulation. Electric Manipulation Electrokinesis (Tier 1) User can create, shape and manipulate electricity, a form of energy resulting from the existence of charged particles (such as electrons or protons) which give the user control over electric fields, electric charges, electric currents, electronics, and electromagnetism. *Gain a permanent 16 speed and damage. *Must be level 7 to achieve. Quintessence Force (Tier 2) Users of this ability will be able to generate their own energy instead of always depending on the energy around them. The energy produced can be utilized for a number of uses such as enhancing their own physical or mental attributes to superhuman level or above. *Gain a permanent 36 speed and 24 damage. *To ascend to this power, you must reach level 26 with a character capable of Electrikinesis. White and Black Lightning Manipulation (Tier 3) This is the electrical power of light and dark, where a user chooses between light and darkness. Users can choose what side they choose, as they choose ONE option between the third tiers below. *'Holy Lightning Manipulation'- Users of this power can use white lightning to destroy dark forces, can even be used for divine purposes as well. The strength is unmatched by anyone, one strike from a lightning bolt can reduce anything to nothing. **Gain a permanent 58 speed and 36 damage. **To ascend to this power, you must reach level 42 with a character capable of the Quintessence Force. *'Black Lightning Manipulation'- Users are able to create and control a dark mystical form of electricity, which, due to it's mystic nature and properties, ignores the limitations and weaknesses of normal lightning. Black lightning not only discharges energy, it shocks and destroys everything it touches, including regular and white lightning. While user can wield it much like its regular counterpart, they can also use its mystical power for wide variety of attack and effects such as summoning and resurrection. **Gain a permanent 34 speed and 52 damage. **To ascend to this level of power, you must reach level 44 with a character capable of the Quintessence Force. 'Mutations' Mutants are organisms (usually otherwise human) who possesses a genetic trait that allows the mutant to naturally develop superhuman powers and abilities. This would include mutates as well, or superhumans who acquired their superpowers after being exposed to a mutagenic compound. Muntants are easily the most diverse in powers as they have a wide range of powers in their arsenal. Genetic Mutations (Tier 1) The user's powers are a direct result of some form of either induced evolution or natural selection, usually manifested during adolescent puberty when other mental and bodily adaptations take place. The user has mutations within his/her body that grant special powers. Said mutations can be either artificial or natural. *Gain a permanent 14 speed and 16 damage. *Must be level 4 to achieve. Enhancing Mutations (Tier 2) The user can undergo mutations that either grant them abilities or enhance their existing ones. *Gain a permanent 30 speed and damage. *To ascend to this level of power, you must reach level 18 with a character capable of Genetic Mutation. Atavism (Tier 3) User now has the power to revert into a primal form, becoming an evolutionary throwback with traits which have disappeared generations before. *Gain a permanent 45 speed and 60 damage or vice versa. *To achieve this level of power, you must reach level 38 with a character capable of Enhancing Mutation. 'Life-Force Manipulation' Users can sense, generate and manipulate the fundamental force that allows life to appear/exist, grow and flourish throughout the universe. They are able to control their own personal life-force that dwells within them, allowing them to achieve untold power and great abilities considered to be beyond that of normal beings. Users use physical, spiritual, and mental powers to control their life force. Chi Manipulation (Tier 1) User can create, shape and manipulate Chi to gain superhuman capabilities by learning to harness, which can be used in cases of extreme combat. They are able to physically manifest all of their inner strength and unleash it to the fullest extent of its power through shear force of will. They can achieve extraordinary strength, speed, durability, and reflexes. In some cases, it is used for super awareness, energy blasts, elemental manipulation, and sometimes invulnerability. *Gain a permanent 21 speed and damage. *Must be level 10 to achieve. Chi Augmentation (Tier 2) The user can channel their own chi through their own body and enhance their physical abilities. *Gain a permanent 48 speed and 51 damage. *To achieve this level of power, you must reach level 34 with a character capable of Chi Manipulation. Inner Power (Tier 3) The user is able to push their hidden strength within them and amplify it, gaining much untold power due to their incredibly strong force of will. Users will be able to bypass all limitations they've possessed on their offensive and defensive capabilities along with their overall abilities, increasing them to the fullest extent. *Gain a permanent 50 speed and 63 damage. *To achieve this level of power, you must reach level 48 with a character capable of Chi Augmentation. Energy Manipulation (Tier 1) User can create, shape and manipulate energy, one of the basic quantitative properties describing a physical system or object's state. It can be transformed (converted) among a number of forms that may each manifest and be measurable in differing ways. The law of conservation of energy states that the (total) energy of a system can increase or decrease only by transferring it in or out of the system, thus the total energy of a system can be calculated by simple addition when it is composed of multiple non-interacting parts or has multiple distinct forms of energy. *Gain a permanent 25 speed and damage. *Must be level 10 to achieve. Energy Amplication (Tier 2) User is able to amplify and possess massive amounts of energy in the themselves or others, some users are able to amplify energy to unlimited levels. *Gain a permanent 45 speed and 58 damage. *To achieve this level of power, you must reach level 27 with a character capable of Energy Amplication. Holy and Destructive Manipulation (Tier 3) This is the energies of light and dark, where a user chooses between light and darkness. Users can choose what side they choose, as they choose ONE option between the third tiers below. *'Divine Energy Manipulation'- The user can manipulate divine energy, which is especially harmful to unholy entities such as demons. The energy can be used to trap angels, demons and other divine beings without killing them outright. The color of the energy itself can vary. **Gain a permanent 55 speed and 52 damage. **To achieve this level of power, you must reach level 50 with a character capable of Energy Amplication. *'Destructive Energy Manipulation'- User can create, shape and manipulate destructive energy, capable of destroying anything without leaving a single trace of existence. **Gain a permanent 45 speed and 72 damage. **To achieve this level of power, you must reach level 52 with a character capable of Energy Amplication. Category:Guidelines